


Regular or Long?

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Ajay isn't feeling well and asks Octavio to help her out.OrOctavio doesn't know anything about periods.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	Regular or Long?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Lifetane fic but I literally couldn't move on with my life until I got this idea out of my head. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: ohthatsviolet

Ajay reclined on the couch, smoothing her hands over her stomach in an attempt to soothe the aching pain that had plagued her most of the night. She hadn't slept very well because of it, which wasn't going to bode well with her busy schedule as a legend. Her period had completely slipped her mind, leaving her with limited resources to look after herself. She'd used her last sanitary towel this morning, and the tea she liked to drink to aid with her aches had run dry. She was just about to grab her phone and text Natalie for assistance, when her screen illuminated with a text from Octavio.   
"Can I come over?"   
She replied with a simple "okay", and no more than twenty seconds later, there was someone hammering against her front door. She dragged herself across the room, with some effort, and opened it, to reveal her boyfriend and his lopsided grin on the other side.   
"Did ya run here or somethin'?"   
"Nah," the speedster replied, following her into the apartment and kicking the door shut behind him. "I was already outside when I texted you."   
Ajay merely nodded, flopping back onto the couch with a huff of air.   
"What's the matter, nena?"   
"I'm pissed off, Tavi."   
"Why?" he asked, nudging her over to make room for himself. "Oh, please tell me I get to kick someone's ass?!"   
"Not unless ya wanna drop kick my uterus."   
Octavio wrinkled his nose; the look of uncertainty on his face was too funny, and she couldn't resist the giggle that escaped her.   
"Uhh...kinky?"   
"No, you idiot," she said. "I have my period."   
"Oh."   
"And I don't have any of the stuff I need!" she continued, a pout forming on her perfect lips.   
Octavio stayed uncharacteristically quiet, as if he knew what was going to be asked of him. He bristled slightly when his partner rested her forehead against his shoulder.   
"Will ya go to the store for me? Please?"   
"Oh, come on, chica. You know I don't know anything about any of that stuff."   
"I literally just need pads."   
"Yeah, but…".  
"Yeah, but nothing!" she huffed, sitting up straight again. "Ya would really just leave me to suffer?"   
"We can do it together!" the runner piped up, playfully taking both of her hands in his own. "You can put on one of those medical documentaries I hate, and I'll sit through the whole thing! So, we'll be suffering together, like a good couple should!"   
"Why am I even dating you?" she mused out loud, brushing her fingers over her forehead.   
"Because you love me too much to let me go?" her partner replied, with a toothy smile.   
"Shame you don't love me enough to do me one little favor."   
"Don't be like that, mami! It's not like that."   
"It's fine. Whatever," the medic spoke, dragging her words out. "I'll just text someone else."   
"Ajay…".  
"It's fine."   
Octavio folded his arms, with a huff.   
"Mira, you can try and guilt trip me all you want! I'm not going!" 

* * *

So, he went. And he never felt more out of place, in his life. Why was there so many different types? Octavio stood there, considering his options; of which he had far too many. He didn't even know the difference between a panty liner and a sanitary towel and don't even get him started on tampons. He nibbled at his bottom lip and dug his phone out of his pocket. He was going to need to enlist some help. He searched for the number he needed and pressed the dial button, and after a few seconds Mirage's face appeared on his screen.   
"Hey."   
"Hey," Octavio replied, suddenly feeling much more awkward about this whole situation. "So, uhh...you've had a lot of girlfriends."   
The trickster blinked a couple of times, before answering.   
"Whatever any of them tell you about me, it's not true!"   
"What...no. I'm at the store, I gotta get something for Ajay. She's...on her period."   
"What did you do?" Elliott asked, a cautious tone to his voice. "You couldn't control yourself for a _week?_ "   
"What the hell, amigo? I didn't do anything!" the speedster protested. "Why does everyone also assume the worst about me?!"  
"Well…".  
"Don't answer that."   
They were silent for a few beats, before Octavio realised his companion was looking at him expectantly, promoting him to continue.   
"Mira, I'm calling because I thought you might know...You've dated a lot of girls. Did you ever have to...buy them stuff?"   
"Sometimes."   
"Sooo...What should I get?" he asked, turning the camera so the trickster could see his predicament. "There's so many different types. How do I know if she's got a regular or long...you know. I've never measured it."   
"Fuck, man. Just get her whatever. They all do the same thing," Elliott told him, eyeing himself on his own screen as he fixed his hair. "I'm actually in the workshop right now so…".   
"Yeah, yeah. I get it," the speedster replied, waving his hand dismissively. "Talk to you later."   
He hung up the call and glanced back at the shelf, none the wiser.   
"Díos Mio. Las cosas que hago por amor." 

* * *

Ajay stepped out of the shower, toweling herself off as quickly as she could. She slipped into a comfy pair of sweatpants and a vest, and checked her phone for any updates from her boyfriend. For someone who centered his life around speed and getting things done as quickly as possible, he sure was taking his sweet time. She turned to look at her reflection in the mirror, taking a moment to apply some lip balm and mascara, in the hopes it might make her feel a little better. Her eyes drifted towards her phone when it buzzed with a text, which she quickly checked, hoping it was Octavio telling her he was on his way back. Instead, she was met with a sentence that made her roll her eyes into her skull:   
"Does your pussy have wings?"   
She shook her head and shoved her phone into her pants pocket, deciding it wasn't worth a reply. He was hopeless. She'd just have to sort this out herself.

It was almost an hour later when she left Natalie's apartment, after borrowing some supplies from the electrician, who giggled politely as Ajay complained about her significant other's incompetence, while they shared a tub of ice cream. She still hadn't heard anything from Octavio, and assumed he had either gotten lost in the store, or ran for the hills; which is why she was so surprised when she returned to find a large teddy bear in her living room.   
"It's about time you got back," she said, raising an eyebrow at the pink bear that hovered towards her, with a suspicious pair of steel legs peeking out behind it.   
"Don't be mad at, Octavio," the bear spoke, sounding undoubtedly like her boyfriend raising his voice a few pitches. "He tried his best and the clerk at the store laughed at him when he asked her for help and then he got spotted by a fan who asked for a picture after he'd bought all this stuff and it got shared online and now everyone's commenting "hashtag pad dad," on his latest video."   
Ajay pushed the bear's head to one side, to reveal her partner standing behind it, unable to stop the laugh snort that emmited from her."   
"You're ridiculous, Tavi. Is that...for me?"   
"Uh huh!" the runner piped up, proudly holding out the bear, which she graciously took. "And all this other stuff."   
The medic followed the movement of his arm, that gestured to the collection of items on the couch; candy, chocolate, tea, and very possibly every variety of pad she could think of.   
"This is my favourite," he said, picking up a marshmallow bouquet. "So much cooler than real flowers."   
"Octavio…".  
"I'm sorry about earlier," he said quietly, hanging his head. "I was a real culo."   
"That's alright," Ajay returned, as she cupped his cheek, forcing his hazel eyes to meet hers. "I wasn't that nice to ya, either."   
They kissed softly, until the runner pulled away with a grin.   
"So, yeah. I got you all this stuff to use and whatever you want to do now, I'm here."  
"I would actually like to cuddle up on the couch and watch a documentary about relief efforts through the Outlands...if you think you can sit still for that long," she teased, smirking at the disgruntled look on her partner's face.   
"Si...okay." 

Ajay curled her fingers around the mug in her hands, that was full of her favourite tea, as she watched Octavio turn on the documentary she'd requested before joining her on the couch.   
She sighed contentedly, when he wrapped an arm around her, resting her head on his shoulder. She was already feeling so much better and was entirely engrossed in the show, until she heard   
the speedster rustling around in his pockets.   
"What're ya up to?"   
"I picked up some popping candy at the store. I'm hungry."   
Ajay shook her head.   
"If you're gonna be popping those things in my ear, ya could at least offer me some."   
Octavio tipped some of the sour flavoured candy into her palm, and they sat in silence for some time, save for the crackling of their mouths until the runner spoke up again.   
"If I put some of these in my mouth, and you put some in your mouth, and then we made out, would it cause an explosion?"   
"Tavi, please," the medic groaned, receiving a small laugh from her boyfriend.   
"Sorry, sorry. Back to, you time."   
Octavio turned his gaze away from the TV, looking around the room for inspiration. This documentary was incredibly boring and his leg began to jitter impatiently as the presenter droned on about medical resources and funding. His attention eventually landed on his girlfriend's head, and he lightly tugged at her hair buns, releasing them from their ties. Ajay lifted her head from his shoulder, to shake her pink locks out, allowing them to tumble down to graze her shoulders. Octavio loved her hair, especially when it ran wild and free like this. The medic lay her head on his shoulder again, and he just had to adjust his arm so he could begin combing and twirling his stubby fingers through her hair. Ajay sighed happily and relaxed against him, as his nails grazed lovingly over her scalp, occasionally pausing to kiss the crown of her head. 

If this is what he needed to do to keep himself entertained, she wasn't going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always appreciated.


End file.
